


Limit Break

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Cock Rings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Skype, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Axel likes to push him to the edge—as far as he can possibly go and come back with his sanity in tact.





	Limit Break

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight: Skype Sex

The sound of his favorite jingle starts to play on his laptop, and his heart nearly drops. He hurriedly tugs on the oversized shirt, sits on the floor, and positions his laptop in front of him. He accepts the call and sits up straight.

It takes a few seconds to connect. His husband’s shirtless upper half appears on the screen, and he smiles. There’s a window behind him, and it looks like the sun is already up for him. “Good morning, Sir.”

He’s still getting used to this roleplay, but doing this is worth it if he gets to see Axel’s eyes light up like that.

“Good morning, Demy,” he grins. “Did you miss me?”

Demyx nods obediently. “I did.”

“Show me.”

He forces back a laugh and he reaches over to tilt the lid of his laptop down—just enough so that Axel can see that he’s naked from the waist down and fully erect. He leaves the camera there for five seconds before lifting the lid again. Axel looks pleased.

“Good boy.”

Demyx inhales slowly, trying to stay focused on the role he’s supposed to be playing. Coming from anyone else, it might have sounded condescending, which would have irritated him. Coming from his husband, it feels like a shot of dopamine.

Axel suddenly tilts his head and narrows his eyes. “Is that my shirt?! I was looking for that for this trip!”

“_ Stay in character _,” Demyx growls through a wide, plastic grin.

In all honesty, he didn’t give a damn about him breaking character. He just didn’t want to get yelled at about stealing his shirt again. How else was he supposed to feel comfortable while he was away?

The man on the screen closes his eyes and exhales deeply. When he opens his eyes, Demyx can see that he’s already back in his role. He smiles. “You’re wearing the shirt I sent you.”

_ Smooth, _Demyx laughs inwardly. “It’s very comfortable. Thank you for sending it.”

Axel’s smile turns bitter. “Anything for you…”

This time, Demyx can’t hold it. He laughs into his palm. “I won’t steal your shirts anymore. Relax.”

“That’s a full fucking lie but okay.”

He takes a moment to get all of his giggles out. Once he’s done, he shakes his head and rolls his shoulders back. It’s time to focus. “Your hair is always pinned up when I see you, Sir. Maybe you could let it down this time?”

“Of course.” Axel reaches back with both hands to unravel the hair tie, and his red locks fall around his shoulders. He uses his hand to ruffle his hair before running his fingers through it, and it takes all of Demyx’s energy not to reach for his own dick. Axel looks amazing with his hair down. “Better?”

He nods slowly, fingers itching to touch himself. “Much. Thank you, Sir.”

Axel winks. Demyx’s heart skips a beat at the sight of it. “What do you have planned for me today?”

Grinning, the blond reaches behind the laptop to pull at a towel closer to him. Lying on top of the towel are several different toys—just a few of Axel’s favorites. The first thing he grabs is the bottle of lube.

“First,” he says as he presents the bottle to the camera, “I thought I’d let you watch me prep.”

“You never have before. Why the sudden change of heart?”

Demyx shrugs his right shoulder. “You’ve been so very good to me lately, I figured you deserve a reward.”

His heart tugs at the sight of Axel’s lopsided grin. “A reward for me? I feel honored. Thank you, baby.”

He sits the bottle aside and grabs the next object: a purple dildo with a large suction cup on the bottom. “This, in case you want to watch.” He places it next to the bottle and grabs a circular device. It’s a vibrating cock ring. “Your favorite _ torture device _.” Axel laughs as he throws it down and grabs the last two objects: the nipple clamps. “And these, but...these are rude.”

Axel chuckles. “You can put the clamps and the cock ring away. I want you to fully enjoy yourself this time.”

Demyx can barely hold his excitement as he drops the items back on the towel and shoves them away. Those things were made in hell and be will _ not _ be dancing with the devil today. He sighs softly and rolls his shoulders back once more, letting the shirt fall and gather around the bends of his elbows. “Tell me when you want me to start, Sir.”

“You can start now. But take your time.”

“_ Yes _, Sir,” Demyx purrs as he picks the lube up and pries the cap open. He squeezes some onto his fingers just a few inches away from the camera. Once he has enough, he kneels in front of the camera, making sure his face can still be seen, and reaches behind him. “How many?”

Axel purses his lips and hums. “Three. But only for prep.”

Demyx holds his breath as he inserts one finger into his hole. It doesn’t take him very long to adjust to the intrusion, and so he adds the second. He releases the breath he’d been holding and adds the third. He gasps as he moves them, taking the time to stretch himself and enjoy the feeling. As much as he loves and craves his husband’s touch, no one knows his body better than he does. That’s what makes these Skype dates so exciting.

“All three are in, S-Sir,” he groans.

“You’re doing great, baby. Tell me how it feels.”

Demyx whimpers softly as he hangs his head. “It feels—”

“Don’t do that. _ Look _ at me and tell me how it feels,” Axel tells him. The authoritative tone in his voice makes him pick his head up. Axel looks pleased, and he’s glad for it.

He swallows hard. “It feels really good. I only wish it were you.”

Axel’s throat bobs, and Demyx assumes that he has swallowed as well. It’s both entertaining and frustrating to see him try to keep his cool. Outside of play, he wouldn’t hesitate to let Demyx see the weakness in his expression or let him _ hear _how much he needed him. In character, he knows he has to work for it.

His eyes threaten to close, but he keeps them open just enough to see Axel’s tells. The way he’s struggling not to bite his lip, the way his half-lidded eyes are studying the screen, the way his jaw clenches and unclenches almost methodically are all signs that he’s turned on, but trying not to show it.

Once he feels like he’s sufficiently prepped, he brushes his finger against his prostate. He gasps a little too loudly, and that catches Axel’s attention. “Did you find your spot?”

He nods. “Yes, Sir.”

Axel raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t I tell you it was only for prep?”

Uh-oh.

“Yes, Sir…”

Axel frowns. “Take them out and put the ring on.”

Demyx whines pathetically. That stupid cock ring is going to be the death of him. “I’m filing for divorce, I can’t take this anymore,” he grumbles under his breath as he removes his fingers and retrieves the ring.

Like a perfect asshole, Axel leans toward the camera with his hand cupped behind his ear. “I didn’t catch that. Say it again where I can hear you.”

“I said _ yes, Sir _.”

“That’s what I thought.”

_ “That’s what I thought” shut the fuck up, _he complains in his thoughts. He resists the urge to curse him out as he fixes the ring around the base of his cock. And he’s not fucking happy about it.

“Don’t pout, cutie. You can take it off if you’re good,” Axel promises. The smile that accompanies it almost makes the impending torture worth it. “Now listen, position the toy where you need it to be, but do _ not _sit on it. I want you to hover.”

Demyx quietly obeys. He applies a generous amount of lube to the toy, suctions the toy to the floor, and gives it a few test pulls to make sure it’s secured. It doesn’t unstick from the floor. Exhaling deeply, he adjusts the lid of the laptop and hovers over the toy just like he was instructed.

On the screen, Axel moves his hand to an area just beneath the camera’s view. Demyx wants so badly to see what his hand is doing, but he knows _ Sir _ probably won’t let him. Not yet, anyway. “What else will you have me do, Sir?”

Axel leans back in his chair with a smug expression. “I want you to touch yourself,” he says in a voice so smooth that it gives Demyx chills.

Again, Demyx obeys. His eyes slide shut as he reaches down to slowly stroke himself.

“I don’t remember saying you could close your eyes.”

Demyx swears under his breath as he opens his eyes again. He won’t give him an excuse to use those clamps. “Sorry, S-Sir. I won’t do it again.”

He watches Demyx intently, eyes never leaving the screen for even the briefest of seconds. He sighs softly and moves his arm just a little bit faster. The silence isn’t at all awkward, but a part of him wants Axel to know how he feels. In character or not.

“I wish you were here with me_ , _” the blond huffs as he tries his best to match Axel’s pace.

“I’m right here,” Axel tells him. There’s a softness in his voice that wasn’t there moments ago, and he can tell he’s close to breaking character again. “Sit for me, pretty boy.”

Gritting his teeth, Demyx slowly lowers himself onto the toy. A soft moan falls from his lips as he takes it all in, pushing until his bottom is against the floor again. He heaves a couple of heavy breaths. “_ Shit _…”

For a moment, Axel looks concerned. It isn’t until Demyx nods that he relaxes. His hand hasn’t stopped moving because Sir hasn’t told him to stop. Although the stimulation helps, he needs more.

Axel looks him up and down. He can almost feel his gaze on him as if he were actually there. Demyx holds his breath as he waits for him to speak. He only needs one command and he’ll do it.

“How do you feel?”

Demyx pants softly. “Full,” he grins. “Tell me what I should do next, Sir,” he pleads

Axel’s voice is barely above a whisper when he says, “Ride me, Demy.”

The blond sucks in a breath and plants his hands firmly on the floor to brace himself. “Yes, Sir…” he whispers. He keeps his eyes on his husband, and _ only _his husband as he picks himself up and roughly slides back down again. He takes his time just like Axel told him to.

“Push the button on the ring,” Axel tells him.

“Sir…” Demyx huffs. Having the ring _ on _is more than enough. If he makes him push the button his soul might actually leave his body. “Please, I can’t take it.”

“You have before and you will again. Push the button.”

Hesitantly, Demyx’s finger finds the button. He exhales deeply, counts to three in his head, and pushes it in. The little ring starts to vibrate—seemingly much harder than the last time—and he stops riding as the sensation shakes him to his core. He squeezes his eyes shut and curls his fingers tight around the hem of the shirt’s sleeves, mouth hanging open as a broken moan rips from his throat.

This is the worst thing anyone could have ever invented. Whoever patented this thing is getting sued for emotional distress.

“Keep those eyes open, Demy. You not listening to me is what got you here in the first place.”

“Ye-s, Sir,” he breathes. Using the last of his mental strength, he pries his eyes open.

“Are you going to disobey me again?”

He shakes his head almost violently. He’s not sure if he’s responding to Axel or the device.

“Keep going.”

Demyx whimpers as he starts to move again. His eyes start to roll back in his head, and he blinks a couple of times to keep that from happening. His hands are shaking like mad and his brain is turning to absolute mush. His body starts to move on its own, riding the toy faster. He hangs his head low and moans loudly.

“Look at me at tell me how it feels.”

He tightens his fist and hits the floor hard. He’s starting to sweat. “_ God! _” he chokes out as he lifts his head. It looks like Axel’s having a bit of trouble holding on too. “I-It feels…” he sucks in a breath, “You feel so good.”

“That’s my good boy.”

Demyx cries out in both pleasure and frustration as he hits the floor again. He’s so close to the edge that his vision is starting to blur, but he won’t get there anytime soon with that stupid ring on. He takes a couple seconds to compose himself before he asks, “A-Are you going to let me cum, Sir?”

Axel smirks. Demyx could actually punch him. He will punch the shit out of him when he gets home. “I don’t know. Are you going to listen?”

“Yes!” he moans. “Yes, I will listen! I will be so, so good, I promise!”

“Take it off. Disobey me _ once _and it goes back on.”

Demyx laughs breathlessly as he quickly shuts the little torture device off and takes it off. “Thank you, Sir. You’re so good to me.”

Yeah, right. This man is like Satan’s second in command and he takes pride in that.

Axel hums again, arm moving faster. “What do you think about when you close your eyes like that?”

“I think of..._ you, _Sir,” he smiles as he rides harder. “If I close my eyes, I can almost feel your hands. It’s nice.”

“And where do they go. Close your eyes if you have to.”

Demyx sighs in relief as he shuts them. It’s a little easier to think now that he can better control himself. “Sometimes I feel them on my thighs, sometimes I feel them on my waist.” He giggles as he peeks at Axel from beneath his bangs. “Sometimes one of them is around my neck.”

“Jesus _ fucking _Christ…” Axel groans as he leans his head back against his chair. “And my lips?”

“Right at my ear, telling me just how good _ I _ feel.”

“And you do. You feel so fucking good, Demy.”

Demyx hangs his head once more. “I’m really..._ really _close, Sir.”

“Don’t cum just yet. I want you to ride just a little bit longer.”

“I can’t!” Demyx whines. It sounds pathetic even in his own ears. “I can’t, I _ can’t, _please don’t make me hold it, I can’t!”

“Look at me,” Axel says. It’s much softer than any other time he’s spoken to him this morning. Demyx hits the floor a third time as he picks his head up. The second he sees his weak smile, he knows Axel is no longer in character. “I love you.”

“I love you _ so _ much,” Demyx tells him. And he means it with everything in him.

Axel’s breath hitches as his arm moves faster. “Cum for me.”

Demyx lets himself go, keeping his eyes only on Axel when he releases. His orgasm shakes him, and he allows himself to moan as loud as he wants. Because fuck the neighbors and fuck the outside world. He wants Axel to hear how good he’s been to him. His vision turns to stars, and his eyes roll back for a second time. He swears and screams and cries Axel’s name over and over as he rides the feeling out.

He stops when he truly can’t take any more, and opens his eyes to see a tired Axel slumped down in his chair and a mess on his floor, computer, and stomach. He sighs in relief. 

“I can’t fucking wait to come home. I really miss you,” Axel almost whispers.

Demyx offers a sad smile as he pulls the shirt back over his shoulders. “It’s only ten more days.”

“That sounds like a lifetime,” Axel complains as he pushes his fingers through his hair. The satisfied look on his face doesn’t fade. This probably took a lot of stress off of his shoulders and Demyx is thankful for that.

“I need to um...clean,” Demyx grimaces.

“Yeah, me too,” Axel laughs. It’s infectious and spreads to Demyx easily. “Call me when you’re done. I still want to hear your voice.”

Demyx tilts his head to the side with a playful grin. “Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said solos were out of my comfort zone? With this fic I deadass looked at the line I didn’t want to cross and hit a backflip over it. Style points!
> 
> I’m really proud of this one. I’m growing more and more confident in my work as each day passes. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
